In the field of electrical connections, it is sometimes found that a very high density of wires need to be individually connected to output terminals such as on printed circuit boards. For example, in certain electrostatic recorders, the recording head may comprise several thousand individual wires, or styli, lined up across the recording paper. Each of these wires is individually energized by the control circuitry and accordingly individual connections to each of the wires must be made. With a density of, perhaps, 200 wires per inch, the problem of bringing the wires to a terminal board and soldering them thereon becomes extremely difficult since the wires easily tangle and with such a high density, solder, or other, connections are nearly impossible to make.